Puppy and Dragon, Love and Hate
by Ryu Yosei
Summary: SetoJoeyWhat happens if the person you hate the most is also the one you love the most, but you just don't know it? YaoiShonen ai, Lemon later on.


Ryu: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame. Thanx.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it's characters, or it's merchandise. Please no Sue.

Warning: This fic will contain yaoi, shonen ai, or boy love. If you don't like, don't read.

--Insite to the Past--

It was a dark stormy night. A young boy no older than that of ten walked through the pouring rain. He wore thin clothes and his feet were blistered from walking. He stopped in front of the gates of a house. Suddenly the gates opened and a boy a couple of years older than the other came running out. Neither had seen the other, and the older ran smack into the younger.

"Watch where ya goin'."

"You shouldn't be standing out in the pouring rain, idiot."

"Yea well-"

"Come back here! Just you wait till we get a hold of you!"

Without thinking the older one grabbed the other by the wrist and started to run away from those who were chasing him. It was then that the smaller got a good look at the other, he's back was covered in bruises and lacerations that were still dripping with fresh blood. He wondered if his own cuts were still bleeding. Before he got a chance to think anything else, they were running across the street. Headlights started blinding the boys, but they still ran. Eventually they got far enough away that they could stop to catch their breath. The taller caught his breath first and looked over at the younger. What he saw shocked him, the boy's shirt was falling off revealing scars, bruises, and some cuts that looked fresh.

"What happened to you?"

Both boys had spoke as one, wondering about the condition of the other. All was quiet for a moment, then deep, honey brown eyes met with icy, sapphire blue ones. Nothing needed to be said. They both understood that the other was abused by their guardians. The older broke the silence, but held eye contact with the smaller boy.

"What's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, but I would like to know what I can call you."

"Alright, but you tell me something to call you first."

They were smiling at each other now. It did matter what name they gave, they knew they be friends. More over they where trying to think of things to call each other instead of themselves. Suddenly the honey eyed boy shock his head like a puppy, drawing blue eyes to the mob of golden hair.

"How 'bout I call you puppy?"

Said boy stop moving and looked up giving the other the biggest puppy eyed look possible.

"Fine, but I'm calling you dragon!"

"Why Dragon?"

"Why Puppy?"

"Because that's what you look like."

"Well that's ok I guess."

"So, why Dragon?"

"Your eyes…."

He mumbled the last part so low that Dragon couldn't hear.

"You'll need to speak louder, Pup."

"I said, your eyes have the fierceness of a dragon!"

"No need to yell."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

They smiled at each other again before walking off towards the park. It had stopped raining by now, and they wanted to find a place where they could escape to when things got bad.

----Two Years Later----

The noon day sun was brightly shining through the leaves and splayed across a sleeping blonde haired boy. A shadow drifts across his face causing him to stir and look at who ever was blocking his light.

"You're in my spot, Pup."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then where's my spot?"

Before he knew it, he was lifted into the air only to be placed in the lap of the blue eyed brunette.

"Your spot is right here."

Puppy's face turned beet red. Dragon could only laugh.

"W-well-"

"Well what? Come on spit it out."

The smeller's face got even redder if possible. He had to grope around for a minute to find the right words. Once he had them he turned to face the sapphire eyes he loved.

"I wanted to give you my e-mail address."

"Hmm?"

Dragon wrapped his arms around his pup's waist and pulled him closer. Each could feel the others breath on their face. Puppy closed the distance as they shared their first kiss. When they pulled apart, the older spoke again.

"I would love to have your e-mail."

"Y-you would?"

He kissed the other again.

"How else would I be able to talk to you when we're not here?"

"I don't know."

"Heheh, that's alright Pup. Do you have any paper?"

Said boy looked down ashamed to face the other. The was a tug at his arm and he felt something cold graze his skin. When he looked to see what it was, he saw the other boy writing something on his wrist. Once down the older lowered his head and blew on the wrist. This caused the younger to blush. Suddenly he found a pen in his face.

"Don't just stare at it, take it."

He snatched his wrist out of the others hand and grabbed the pen. It was then that he noticed what was written. On his wrist written just small enough for him to read and no one else was: Pup'sMaster. It was Dragons e-mail.

"What's the matter? Don't like the name?"

Brown eyes shot up to meet blue. He shock his head and smiled. He then took the others wrist to write down his e-mail. When he finished writing, he blew the words dry and released the arm. Puppy watched as the other looked at the words, sapphire eyes widened when he read: Dragon'sPet. Then he laughed.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

"How we both…."

He couldn't finish do his laughter, not that he needed to say more. Soon they both had tears of laughter rolling down their faces. Once they calmed down, they said their goodbyes and went home to add the names to their buddy lists. Now even if they couldn't make it to the park, they'd always have a way to talk.

Ryu: Thankyou for reading. I'll try to hurry with chapter 2. See ya!


End file.
